


Potions Should Sparkle

by CanzieGumm



Series: Chaos Theory [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fem!Gon, Fem!Killua, Fluff, Genderbend, Magic School, Witch AU, chaos theory series, im practicing my writings lol, this is one one shot of many, witch!killugon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanzieGumm/pseuds/CanzieGumm
Summary: Killua has never been very good at potion making. Luckily Gon has a way of helping Killua figure these things out.------“Cmon, we can work through this.” She tried again, bumping Killua’s shoulder. Killua nodded, letting the cookies float nearby. At least that was one spell she was good at.“Alright! Let’s try this again!” Killua clapped, determined. She might as well put her all into this try, if Gon was gonna help her. Killua couldn’t complain about potions when her heart bubbled like magic.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Chaos Theory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949959
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Potions Should Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I want to practice my writing in a more free way, without it necessarily making sense. Sometimes I want to ramble, and other times I want to practice making the characters come alive with descriptors or practice fight scenes. Lots of stuff! So the chaos theory series was born!! I'll be writing whatever Ideas and AUs I think of, as a way of getting more killugon stories in the world and also practicing writing. It's kinda why I'm stuck in For The King T.T  
> In case you missed it, this is Fem!Killugon and witch AU. It's all fluff and I hope I wrote something cute. if not, I at least had fun lmao enjoy

The potion bubbled, it hissed and gurgled. And then- it fizzled.

Killua groaned in frustration. The potion didn’t work  _ again _ . She was going to fail her quiz  _ again. _ She let her head drop, fluffy white curling around her cheeks in that way she just  _ hates _ . She scrubbed at her hair with a quiet screech.

She lifted her head to remove the cloud of curls she called hair from her face and glared at the now quiet bottle of liquid. It sat flat and dead like her grade point average.

She felt the frustration of her efforts being thwarted mounting. It clawed up her throat and threatened to choke her, or spill from her eyes. She scowled in anger; as if she’d let this dumb potion get her to cry. It made her feel tense, but it was ridiculous why this was such a difficult task. It had nothing on her flawless casting, her picture perfect summons, her excellent execution of spell casting stance. And yet...

“I’m back!” A voice called. Sweet and warm, like a day at the beach in the sun. It burned the dark away from her head. Warmth, humming soft and bright glowed in her chest. Killua beamed and ran out of her study.

The sight of warm brown skin and a mess of curls that rival her own was a welcomed sight from the dark and dingy of the study. Gon set down the brown papers bags she carried in and smiled like the sun at Killua.

“How’s the spell going?” She asked, shrugging off her brown jacket. Killua slumped, the reminder of her failure raining on her parade. She pouted at Gon as she reached.

“Bad. Potions hate me.” She complained, her face twisting in a scowl. Her stomach squeezed, turning in a harsh circle at the thought of her impending fail. She gripped her fists and lowered her head, chewing at her lip until angry red marks appeared. This was the last quiz before the dropout period too- not like she _ could _ drop out. She has to pass this class to pass up to 6 th grade. The future looked like a gloomy fog of failure and disappointment and lost chances, massive and choking and ready to swallow killua up.

Then Gon put a hand on her shoulder and a thumb on her lip, pulling it from her teeth. She burst the dark clouds with small touches, blossoming warmth across her cheeks as Gon seemed to personify light itself.

“It’s ok, Killua. Don’t let it get you down. We know something is going wrong, so we can figure it out!” She nodded once with a bright smile and stepped past Killua. Killua blinked, dispersing the swirls and sparks that Gon set off behind her eyes and smiled. She turned to follow after her. Killua raised one hand and floated a box of cookies to her hand. She’ll need the pick-me-up if she’s gonna tackle the potion making again.

…

Gon took up space in a gust of wind, strong swirls of magic fanning behind her. Bottles and smaller ingredients were swept up in the motion, flowing through the air. They danced in a line, following her to the work bench before they flourished and landed neatly in front of her. Lastly, the spell book Killua was working out of floated in front of her for her to read. 

Killua wandered in slowly, chewing on the now opened box of cookies. Gon gave her a look and Killua hummed in response, looking around at the line up of items.

“You’re trying to perfect the bird tweet potion, right?” Gon asked, running her finger along the page. The words sprinkled off the page, letters fluttering down and quietly settling on the counter. It ordered itself how the potion should be made and Killua could practically hear her potion’s teacher boring drone.

_ Half a cup of toad’s breath, half tablespoon of creamed flight, sprinkle of fairy’s dust… _

Killua snapped another cookie in half, the crunch drowning her tone out.

“Yea.” She mumbled.

“I can see you moping.” Gon grinned, taking Killua’s wrist and pulling her over. “Cmon, we can work through this.” She tried again, bumping Killua’s shoulder. Killua nodded, letting the cookies float nearby. At least that was one spell she was good at.

“Alright! Let’s try this again!” Killua clapped, determined. She might as well put her all into this try, if Gon was gonna help her. Killua couldn’t complain about potions when her heart bubbled like magic.

…

Today, Killua learned she didn’t exactly know the difference between a pinch and a sprinkle. Gon laughed as she caught Killua’s hand with her ‘sprinkle’ of crystal song.

“If you add this much, it’ll make the potion react too strongly.” She said, mirth making her lips bounce between serious and bright smiles.

“How are you so good at this?” Killua grumbled with pink cheeks, dropping her pinch back into the container.

“Lots of baking. You get a feel of this stuff when you make pies.” Gon grinned, magic sprite popping off of her in soft waves. Killua always enjoyed watching Gon work because of her passive magic sprites. They floated quietly through the air like spots of soft sunshine. Once Killua really got in a groove, small bouncing lights- like lightning balls- falls around her. It showed her potential and power, especially in elemental magic (obviously not good at potions though).

But Gon- whether she was looking at a bottle of runes’ curse or in the middle of a complex incantation, bright spots of magic came freely off of her. Twinkling, soft, flowing. When she focused, small dots danced off her in quiet waves. When performing incantations, they blinked in and out of existence like ghouls. They lit up her freckles and cast soft shadows on her cheekbones. It colored the greenish hue of her hair and flowed her hair in soft rolls. Killua could watch her work all day.

Maybe she was being a little obvious.

“Ok! This is finished.” Gon declared, pushing her potion into Killua’s sightline. It shimmied like glitter in alcohol. The movement looked controlled or tight. Coiled, ready to burst with the energy it was created with.

Killua looked down at her own potion and added the last bit of charred lizard tail. And her potion bubbled.

It hummed and stirred, and swelled before it settled in a control, tight little bottle of potion. Killua’s eyes brightened, warmth and excitement expanding against her chest and making her cheeks hurt. It worked! She made a potion! And it worked.

Gon cheered beside her, hopping up and down and threw her arms around Killua in a hug.

“You did it!! Ah, I knew you could!” Gon said, stroking Killua’s bang back. Killua smiled, turning to her.

“Ah, yea…! I did it… How do you know if you do it right, though?” She asked, tilting her head a bit. There was an obvious difference in Killua’s fails and the success that was this one. But how was one supposed to interpret it? 

Gon seemed ready for the question- the light popping around her bright behind her eyes.

“Potions should sparkle!” She said with a burst of light, and Killua could feel it in her bones and tingle her fingertips. Gon’s happy and bright magic swirled around them a moment, catching them in that small moment when Killua figured out potions and Gon spent the day watching her favorite person work, watching small lighting sparks popping around her head as bright and fast as the thoughts in Killua’s beautiful mind.

Killua beamed, and felt charged with Gon’s infectious excitement. She bounced forward and caught Gon’s bottom lip in her own and their magic burst together in a moment of bound up energy, their hair fluttering up with the invisible power. Killua could taste Gon’s magic on her tongue, poppy with a sharp tack that just came with Gon, bright and powerful enough to be dangerous. Her skin felt electric and she’s sure Gon felt it too with the way Gon hummed happily. The energy simmered and gently ebbed away and Killua gave a few more chaste kisses, eying Gon with a soft smile.

“Thank you, Gon…” She said, taking Gon’s hand and squeezing it in her own. She could finish this year out great if she was by Gon’s side. Gon hummed happily, nodding and gave her another small kiss on Killua’s nose.

“Of course. Anyway, I got our favorite ice cream… ready to cuddle up and watch a movie? The day is still young.” Gon said softly. Killua smiled, cupping Gon’s face.

“Yea, I’d like that.” She said. She was sure her heart was a potion sparkling with Gon’s magic.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, or don't! I hope you liked :)


End file.
